


Hit It Out'a The Park

by snarkstark



Series: The A-Z of Tony and Steve [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baseball, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: Tony took a deep breath, trying to summon up all of his courage. For fuck's sake, he'd flew into a wormhole, fought countless villains and made a suit of armour that made other engineer's intentions look like a Goddamn potato radio. He could ask Steve Rogers on a date.Or Tony is extra and Steve liked baseball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> B is for Baseball.

Tony took a deep breath, trying to summon up all of his courage. For fuck's sake, he'd flew into a wormhole, fought countless villains and made a suit of armour that made other engineer's intentions look like a Goddamn potato radio. He could ask Steve Rogers on a date.

Maybe they hadn't gotten off to the best start, but after a very awkward 'the past is in the past' conversation, both of them had managed to get their heads out of their asses and try their best to be civil. And once they made an effort? They realised they actually had a lot in common. Needless to say, this shocked the billionaire beyond belief. 

It had taken a long time, months if he was honest, to admit that he was falling in love with the good Captain and a whole other month to get to where he was now, lurking outside his friend's doorway like a loser. The sun was bright outside, so after hours of thinking and planning, Tony finally had an appropriate day planned where he could sweep Steve off of his feet. A picnic in Central Park... With a veritable banquet with food from almost every country in the world and a band to play for them and when darkness fell, there would most certainly be fireworks. 

Simple and romantic, right? Right. 

The brunet jumped a foot in the air when the door in front of him swung open and Steve almost freaking steam rolled him. "Christ! Steve, Cap, I have a heart condition. A fucking heart condition! You cannot. You - you cannot just apparate out of nowhere and-"  
"Tony," The taller man cut off his stream of bullshit with an amused smile, "You're outside my door. Can I help you with something?"  
"Actually, Slenderman, you can." Tony cleared his throat and forced himself to meet the bright blue eyes opposite him, "I came up here to,,, to,,, to tell you I upgraded your punching bags, you should check them out, totally unbreakable, now excuse me."

Tony all but sprinted down the hallway, berating himself mentally for being such a coward.

He tried again the next week, got the whole of Coney Island closed for the two of them. He chickened out halfway through and spent the next two days lurking in his lab. The next plan was flying Steve to Paris to admire the galleries there, but he caught one look at a clearly currently exhausted super-soldier and discarded the tickets. Idea after idea after idea, each more extravagant than the last.

But none of them were good enough.

None of them were good enough for Steve.

It had been two and a half weeks since Tony had started his 'get Steve to date him' operation and so far he was failing. Miserably. Every one of his plans crumbled, along with his courage as soon as Steve so much as glanced at him. He had already accepted the fact that he wasn't good enough, he never was. This fiasco simply confirmed it. Maybe he and his Captain simply weren't meant to be and all that bullshit. Maybe he should stop trying. 

He dealt with his heartbreak quietly, mourning the loss of something he'd been too spineless to pursue. With a bottle of whisky and lots of accidentally on purpose avoiding the blonde, there hadn't been any incidents. Tony had managed to slip back into his old routine before anyone suspected that something was seriously wrong. It didn't feel like someone ripped out the arc reactor when Steve flashed him that huge smile and declared that he'd missed him. Fuck you, emotions.

Clearly, he was a much bigger sadist than he'd thought because his brain kept nagging at him - one last try, one more. Finally, the genius figured there was literally nothing that could hurt him anymore, so he might as well entertain himself. Steve loved the theatre, watching with avid eyes the one time they'd ended up there for Natasha's birthday. The dancing was flawless. He'd loved how bright and flashy it was, marvelling at the effects of the lights and the smoke. It had been adorable. So Tony booked them the box, booked the whole theatre, with dinner planned afterwards. 

He squirmed in his seat on the sofa next to Steve, barely paying attention to the film he had chosen. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting his fucking act together and asking already! Just as he opened his mouth, Steve turned to him, resting one hand on Tony's knee.

"Hey, Tony? I really like you. D'you wanna catch a game on Saturday?" He asked casually, digging around in his pocket to pull out two baseball tickets. 

Tony would have flipped a fucking table if he hadn't been too busy stammering, "Yes!" And practically throwing himself at the other in the hopes of scoring a kiss. A baseball game? A fucking baseball game? For a month, the genius had been trying to fucking fly the Captain to Paris and all it would've taken was one little question?

Fuck love. It was horrible and confusing and no place was a man like himself. 

He was just thinking about how the Hell he was going to convince Steve that he was worth a second date when he felt gentle lips on his, soft and hesitant. Asking. But Holy fuck was Tony ready to give. He surged against the blond haired man and threw his arms around his neck, glad he had something to occupy his mouth so he didn't say anything stupid like, "I love you." Oh God, he said that out loud. He felt the warmth leave him while he felt his face burn with embarrassment. "Steve I -"  
"I'm in love with you, Tony Stark. I'm just wondering if you love me why you've never made a move." The soldier's eyebrow quirked. sensing an embarrassment tale.

"Well," Tony coughed, his ears pink, "About that..." 

Steve laughed at him, Tony kissed him to shut him up and the Yankees won. Yeah, he'd flown into wormholes and fought countless villains, but he was certain that next time he was asked his greatest achievement it would be 'seducing Steven Rogers,'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too proud of this one rip. I adore comments and feedback, it means a lot to me, and if you have any prompts for letters please let me know! Thanks for reading!  
> L x


End file.
